


A Gift

by Celestriakle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, winged frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: A special friend from a different universe has a gift for a very lost and lonely Gaster.





	A Gift

Looks like a certain feathered child is back! With their clothes and wings looking a mess, having it take a while to find a certain Gaster. The kids holding something in their small arms. One white dress sh irt with gold designs starting from the shoulders to the arms with a couple flecks of silver in the mix and dress pants. They weren't sure wither to bring the black tie that was gold tipped lacing towards the bottom or the black bow with gold thread, similar to cracks, so they brought both!

 

When he first spots the child, Gaster’s expression is one of open shock, but then all he can do is laugh out of sheer delight.

“You found me! It’s so good to see you again,“ he signs before noticing what they carry in their arms. They actually brought him something… His hands come to his face, touching his cheeks. His soul is an open book: he didn’t think they would be able to come through on their promises. With all the gratitude he could muster, he signs, “Thank you.“

First, though, he experimentally tugs at the bottom of his dress, but the fabric simply seems to stretch and grow, never leaving the ground. A small frown. Pesky. He shakes it off, smiling again as he takes the clothes. He hands the pants back and, after a moment, the bow tie as well.

He buttons the shirt up over top of his clothes and with, comforting and familiar motions, ties the tie around his neck. He brushes himself off, then looks himself over.

While he remains of the firm opinion that black never has been and never will be his color, he can’t deny that he likes the ensemble. It feels so good to be wearing something, anything aside from that damn black dress, even if he’s still half in it, and he has to admit that he likes the way the skirt of it goes with the shirt and tie. He thinks he prefers it to how the dress pants might have looked. It’s only one measly piece of clothing and an accessory, but it makes him feel more like a real monster than he has ever since the first time he passed through that damn door. He rubs at his eyes, a quick motion he tries to hide.

“Thank you,“ he says again. “I love it.“

 


End file.
